Majora Solaris (Solaris Phoenix 1.0)
|Name = Majora Solaris |Age = 18 |Nickname = Maj,Jor, Solaris |Status = Active |Gender = Male |Race = Faunus |Handedness = Right |Complexion = Pale |Hair = Black and Indigo |Eyes = Indigo |Height = 5'8" |Weight = 120 lbs |Semblance = Dark fire |Affiliation = Beacon Academy |Occupation = Hunter, Artist |Emblem = Shiraha_phoenix_symbol.png |Likes = Ramen, Squirrel, Drawing, Reading, Flying |Dislikes = being confined, being constantly questioned, scientists, the cold |Weaknesses = Gravity Dust |CharTheme = |ColorHex =Black |Color = Black|Background = #4B0082}} Majora is a skinny guy with untidy black hair that graduates to indigo at the tips and indigo eyes. Appearance Majora wears a nondescript black zip-up hoodie, that he usually keeps unzipped, with an indigo hood. He wears his emblem on the left side of the hoodie just above his heart. He also wears a pair of black sweat pants with an outline of indigo feathers going up his right pant leg while the left pant leg has an outline of indigo flames going up it in a similar fashion. He wears a necklace with a pendant in the Yubel in sword form. He also primarily black phoenix wings with indigo feathers scattered throughout them which he usually keeps folded against his body. Personality Majora is somewhat of an introvert. He likes to read and draw but can't seem to get peace and quiet unless he finds some out of the way place usually higher off the ground. He does this because he feels more at peace when he's not on the ground. He will occasionally go out and have fun with other people but its mostly if he's literally dragged away from what he was doing or if he has nothing else to do. He also has a bit of a sadistic side that comes out when he gets angry. He is normally very level-headed and doesn't get mad often. Although when he does get mad, just run. One could describe it as a blind rage. Majora can also be described as being a calm, confident and cocky guy. He also has a humorous side, often making puns and jokes in the middle of battle. He also uses dry wit and sarcasm at times, to amuse himself at the very least. In addition to his humor he also has a tendency to smack people upside the head just to amuse himself and because he doesn't feel like messing up his hands he uses for his drawing. The bird of prey in him gives him a preference to game meats, specifically squrirrel, over regular meats such as beef. Weapons and Abilities Weapon Majora wields a greatsword/shotgun/bat known as Yubel. Yubel stays in inactive form as the necklace around Majora's neck. The unique thing about Yubel is that when Majora rips it off to use, the necklace is consumed in indigo flames that then leave behind Yubel in greatsword from in his hands. Once in sword form Yubel changes to shotgun mode and back just like any other weapon in the series. When Yubel is done being used, it returns to sword pendant form the same way it left it, by being consumed in indigo flames. In either Majora will often use Dust to give him an edge in a battle. He has a preference for Fire Dust but will use others if it allows him to get an advantage. The blue blade is actually a solid state laser that Majora can shut off to turn Yubel into a shotgun or to use Yubel sword form as pole/baseball bat kind of weapon. When activated the laser is as solid as a normal metal blade. Semblance Dark Fire is the name of Majora's Semblance. It allows him to create and manipulate indigo flames. Here's a list of uses for Dark Fire: in Batlle Fireballs Jets of Flame Melt rock Practical uses Cooking Campfires Heat Source Forging Abilities Majora can use his wings to create strong blasts of wind or to gain speed. Most of the time he just uses his wings so he can fly. He can also move his wings like they're a separate set of limbs as demonstrated when he smacks people upside the head with them. He is also great at fighting whether it be in a sanctioned fight or not. He very rarely loses to people around his age. He's completely fireproof. He is also able to turn into a Dark Phoenix at will. Backgroundt Majora is the only successful genetic hybridization experiment of an unknown group of scientist. The goal of these scientists was to create a Human-like creature that was part human, part Grimm, and part Dust. They failed with 625 experiments before him. It is unknown as to why he was the only successful experiment. For his entire life he was poked, prodded, and studied extensively. They would use various types of Dust on him, testing what was effective on him to punish him or restrain him. They found that Gravity Dust was especially effective against him. He had absolutely no freedom. He ad no time to himself. He couldn't even sleep without having wires hooked up to him. Finally after 13 years of torment, he snapped. He lost almost all control and activated Dark Fire. He disintegrated every single person in the facility by using Dark Fire Ragnarok. Dark Fire Ragnarok is a Dark Fire orb that grew and consumed everything in its path. It was able to disintegrate 10 miles of underground labs and the above ground building. Once he snapped out of it, the only evidence there was of any of it was a bunch of ashes. To cover it up completely, he scattered the ashes using wind blasts. Dark Fire Ragnarok was an unconscious technique unlocked by pure rage. He was so scared by the power of this technique he vowed never to use it again. After he escaped, he found his way to Signal Academy. He got into Signal and made Yubel himself using the necklace he had as the base. After 4 years in Signal, he got into Beacon a year before Team RWBY, which means at the fall of Beacon he was 18. Trivia The name Majora Solaris came from 2 different games, Majora from Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask and Solaris from Sonic '06. Majora is the more or less the final boss of Majora's mask. Solaris is also the final boss of Sonic '06. I chose these names because I like them both. The fact that there were 625 experiments before him makes him experiment 626, a reference to the Disney character Stitch from the movie "Lilo and Stitch" . Category:Fan Made Character Category:Male Category:Fan Made Semblance Category:Fan Made Protagonist Category:Property of Majora Solaris Category:Fan Made Weapon Category:Faunus Category:Artist Category:Shotgun User Category:Sword User